Juego Perverso (Zonourge)
by Sunflowers19
Summary: El tenía la vida perfecta, pero la monotonía de su vida día a día se le hizo aburrida, así que busco algo emocionante que hacer, ¿Un amante? o ¿Una aventura?. Encontró lo que buscaba y en el proceso perdio todo pero ¿A qué precio?...Solo habia una regla..."No te enamores".
1. Chapter 1

_¿Quieres jugar un Juego? _

_Las reglas son simples..."__No te enamores"_

_El amor no va incluido en este juego_

_¿Jugamos?_

...

Su vida era lo que se definiría como Perfecto.

Todo en él era perfecto, tenía un trabajo perfecto en una posición perfecta, venia de una familia perfecta con padres perfectos y hermanos perfectos, tenía amigos que al igual que el eran perfectos y sobre todo, tenía una novia que era perfecta para él. Toda su vida era perfecta, desde pequeño le inculcaron los valores de que todo debe ser absolutamente perfecto, y que ningún mínimo detalle de él debe ser un error.

Así que con esa enseñanza creció y se convirtió en el hombre perfecto que todos conocían, amaban, admiraban, y solo algunos envidiaban pero eso no le importaba, su vida era completamente perfecta, completamente maravillosa, la vida que todos querían vivir.

Pero...

Era falsa, todo en él era falso, su trabajo era falso, sus amigos eran falsos, su familia era falsa y hasta su "queridísima" novia era falsa...Su gloriosa vida perfecta era una falsa, porque su felicidad era falsa y él era falso.

Tenía la vida perfecta que todos querían tener pero él no quería esa vida, bajo toda esa perfección se ocultaba algo que era imperfecto, algo que para todos es un pecado, un error...

Él era el ERROR

Él era un pecador, un error, un ser imperfecto que vivía en un castillo de mentiras que el mismo construyo, todo por su maldita cobardía, por su maldito miedo a decirle al mundo quien era el realmente.

Tenía tanto miedo a que todos supieran de su mayor pecado, lo que le hacía imperfecto, lo que podría arruinar todo en un solo segundo, le frustraba tanto tener esa sola imperfección en su pacífica y perfecta vida, le molesta tanto ser un error...

Porque...

Él era Homosexual.

_...Continuara..._


	2. Capítulo 2

_¿Estas aburrido?_

_Conozco un juego divertido_

_¿Jugamos?_

_..._

Ser perfecto era algo que todos querían ser, pero no todos lograban llegar al grado de perfección solo él lo logro, desde que nacieron sus padres siempre fueron estrictos y conservadores con su comportamiento, siempre tratando de inculcar los valores que todo niño debe ser pero esas enseñanzas llegaban a tal grado que olvidaban que era solo un niño y tratanlo como si ya fuera adulto.

Un adulto perfecto querían ellos o por lo menos es lo que más quería ella, su adorada madre, la persona que le dio la vida cuyo esposo la abandono por circunstancias desconocidas que nunca sabrá, pero desde ese día en que viola a su padre por aquella puerta, fue el día en donde se cerraron las puertas de su libertad y se abrieron otras que conducen al camino de la perfección absoluta.

Las reglas eran claras, no podía salir a jugar, no podía hacer amigos que no estaban a su nivel, no podía llegar a lo que quisiera, no podía cometer el más mínimo error y sobre todo, seguir las reglas al pie de la letra y no fallar ni una sola. Mientras crecía, obedecía a su madre en todo, ella lo tuvo a la escuela y le dejaba volver solo a una casa pero siempre con una hora específica y pobre de él que llegase un minuto tarde a la casa, le esperaba un fuerte castigo porque para su madre la hora era crucial, tenía una hora para comer, una hora para hacer sus tareas, otra hora para hacer sus quehaceres y las demás horas se las pasaba en clases particulares de inglés, francés, matemáticas, literaturas o en talleres de esgrima o natación, todo siempre de acuerdo a la hora exacta y puntual ni un minuto menos o más.

Él no tenía voz o voto en lo que indicaba su madre, solo se abstenía de seguir órdenes e indicaciones nada más, no podía jugar o hacer cosas que tenían los niños normales, para su madre eso era algo que no estaba a nivel de ser perfecto como él, por lo que tuvo que madurar muy pronto para su edad. El tiempo pasó, creció y por fin salió del niño, conocido por todos como alguien perfecto, sin una sola falta o error en su vida, salió al mundo y tuvo la oportunidad de elegir por primera vez que quería hacer. Así fue como escogió ser una policía, alguien que cumplió todas las leyes y las prácticas, alguien que pudo corregir los errores y castigarlos por sus imperfecciones.

Él se convirtió, en el comandante Zonic the Cop, una persona justa que luchaba por la justicia, respetaba las reglas, era honorable pero sobre todo era visto como alguien perfecto, alguien que tenía todo lo que cualquiera desearía, una vida perfecta, con un trabajo perfecto, amigos perfectos y una hermosa novia perfecta, quien era la queridísima Zamy, una hermosa jueza quien al igual que él nunca cometió una falta y siempre estaba para ejercer justicia a quienes la cometían. En fin, para todos era un ser perfecto, admirado, reconocido y, para solo unos pocos, envidiado, pero había en el que estaba mal, algo que lo tenía frustrado, enojado y...asustado, y era algo que para todos sería un pecado, la mayor imperfección porque era cierto lo que decían, nadie nace siendo perfecto y él no era la excepción, puesto que lo que el ocultaba de todos era un grave error.

Porque un error que acabaría con toda su vida perfecta, es esa maldita preferencia por los hombres, esa maldito gusto por su mismo sexo era lo que lo carcomía todas las noches, amar a alguien de tu mismo género era un pecado, una abominación, algo que debe ser exterminado.

Todos le decían eso, su madre, sus colegas, sus amigos y hasta su novia decían que ser gay era lo peor que podías ser, y si todos lo decían debían de tener razón...

Así que trataría de sacarse esa maldita idea de su cabeza y vida, o fingiría que todo estaba bien durante el resto de su vida.

Pero todo cambio cuando apareció el...Scourge The Hedgehog, el era todo lo contrario a él, nació en cuna de oro pero al ser mimado y malcriado tanto, además del abandono y desinterés de su padre por educarlo, se volvió un ser frio, prepotente y muy rebelde, rompiendo cualquier regla o delito, desde niño comenzó a robar, a causar disturbios y romper las reglas, se dedicaba a robar, estafar, emborracharse, fumar y follar con toda prostituta que se le cruzara en su camino. Pero ¿Por qué era un problema para el?, porque siempre era un dolor de cabeza para el comandante, siempre haciendo un disturbio para que solo él se encargue, ya que solo él podía hacerlo aunque siempre lograba escapar solo él era capaz de enfrentarlo, ya que todos sus compañeros y amigos perdían ante ese ladrón escurridizo.

Pero, ¿Por qué solo él tenía ese privilegio? ¿Por qué no se encargaba alguien más?, todas esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, mientras recordaba aquel erizo quien le causaba dolor de cabeza, recordarlo a él, a su arrogante sonrisa, a su hermosa piel verde, a su bien formado cuerpo y a esos hermosos ojos agua que tenía. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero deseaba con toda su alma tenerlo para él, deseaba tenerlo boca abajo sobre una cama y hacerle todas las perversidades que nunca se atrevería hacer, no sabía porque tenía esos pensamientos, se excitaba con solo pensar en ello. Ese erizo lo tenía hipnotizado, lo volvía loco, no sentía tanto deseo por alguien así, no quería sentirse así, no quería sentir ese deseo abominable que todos detestaban, y mucho menos por ese ladrón, de quien estaba seguro que no era homosexual.

Siempre fue alguien que obedeció las reglas de lo moral y de la ley, siempre obedeció lo que los deban querían y nunca iba en contra de ello, pero por una sola vez quería hacer algo que él quisiera, pecar por una vez para ya no sentir esos deseos prohibidos.

Pero un día lo cambio todo ...

... Continuara ...


End file.
